The Non-Relaxing Summer
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Yugi is invited to go with Anzu to her cousin's house up in Osaka. Yugi's other self hasn't been out in a month since everything that happened with Bakura. Suddenly, odd things start happening around them. This means that Yugi's other half will need to be on alter for awhile. Can Anzu keep her cousin from finding out Yugi's secret? Or will she find out (takes place in season 0).


AN: Hi J this is my first Yugioh fanfic. I haven't finished Duel Monsters yet but this is more focused on season 0, the original Yu-gi-oh. It will be in chapters though.

Yugi sat in the classroom, it was summer meaning summer vacation was approaching. It had rained the last couple of days. Yugi looked out the window as the birds chirped.

"Yugi," said a voice, snapping him out of his daze. It was Anzu with a smile on her face. "Excited for summer vacation?" Anzu sat in the desk right in front of Yugi, turning around to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, but I am gunna mostly be home for the summer," Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What about you Anzu?"

"My cousin invited me to Osaka," Anzu said, "It is just for a couple days, do you want to go Yugi?"

Yugi blushed and nodded. "I would need to ask my grandpa at first, you know. We don't have much business in the summer." Anzu smiled, Yugi was always weak against her smile.

"Great, I'll come with you after school and we can ask together," Anzu said with a smile on her face. She then saw Miho come in the classroom with Jounochi and Honda walked in the classroom. "Hey guys. Excited for summer vacation tomorrow?"

"Not really," Jounochi replied, "I'll be home the entire time, Honda is in the same boat. Miho is going to Australia." Miho giggled and showed Anzu the plane tickets she had bought, she was going with her family.

"Have fun, Miho," Anzu said as the bell rang.

Classes went through the day normally, Yugi was getting his stuff together. "I'll wait for you in the hallway, Yugi," Anzu said with a smile. Everyone had rushed out fast on top of it.

_"Gunna spend some time with Anzu, I see."_

Yugi knew this voice too well, it was his other self. He did not mind having a partner, it was like having a sibling. Yugi always wanted an older brother and his other self just felt like that.

_"Yeah…why?" Yugi replied simply as he kept walking with Anzu._

_"I can enjoy the vacation too I guess then, as long as nothing happens, I won't get in the way." His other self replied._

"You okay Yugi?" Anzu asked her shorter friend.

"Yeah, just talking to my other self," Yugi said with a giggle. "We're like family now."

"Like a long last brother I guess you could say," Anzu said out loud, knowing the other Yugi could hear her as Yugi nodded.

The last time Anzu had seen the other Yugi was when they were trying to escape Bakura's game which was a month ago. Since then, nothing serious had happened around the group; she was sure Yugi's other self was anxious to get out one time or another.

The two young teens arrived at the store shortly after.

"So it's okay grandpa?" Yugi asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course. Anzu is a nice young lady and I am certain her cousin is too," he said with a smile on his face. "When do you guys leave?"

"About four days or so," Anzu told Yugi's grandpa. "Yugi will have time to get ready. Do you have any games you wanna pack Yugi?"

"I can look for some in the next couple days," Yugi told Anzu as he ran upstairs to put on summer clothes, it was way too hot to wear his school form anymore.

"Has life been peaceful?" Yugi's grandpa asked startling Anzu.

"Yeah, his other self hasn't showed up within about a month. However, they do talk to each other on what seems like a daily basis. Yugi said that he feels like he has a brother, I told him like a long lost one." Anzu explained.

"He spent eight years on the puzzle. I am just happy his other self isn't out to destroy anything. I don't think that would ever happen though."

Anzu giggled. "I think it will be nice for him to go somewhere out of the city for a bit."

Suddenly, Anzu got a text on her phone. She frowned, it was her mom, 'Be home by five sweetie.' It was already 4:30 p.m. "Tell Yugi I gotta go home, my mom said I gotta get home quickly. Tell him I'll send him the details in an e-mail."

"Okay," said Yugi's grandpa.

"Where is Anzu going off to so suddenly?" Yugi asked as he came downstairs.

"Her mom texted her. I guess she had something to do, she is gunna send you an e-mail on the details."

"Great, I'm looking forward to this trip," Yugi said with a smile on his face and intertwining his two hands together.

AN: I am quite away this took place in 1998, but let's just say it's taking place a bit later.


End file.
